1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connecting elements and, particularly, to a connecting element utilized for connecting two objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a connecting element is often used to joint two objects each defining a through hole. The connecting element generally includes a head and a shaft. A U-shaped slot is defined in the shaft adjacent the head. Two sides of the slot are parallel to the head and a free end of the shaft. In use, the shaft of the connecting element is inserted into the through hole of one of the objects. The head of the connecting element is punched into the through hole, with a part bounding the through hole of the object deforming to be squeezed into the slot. Thus, the head of the connecting element is fixed to the object. The shaft of the connecting member is engaged in the through hole of the other object to join the two objects together. However, the object fixing the connecting element may be damaged when the object is overly deformable. Moreover, great stress may be formed in the slot, resulting in rupturing the connecting element from the slot.